Red and Blue
by Scarabimi
Summary: To Anduin's dismay, Wrathion may be the last great hope for the fight against N'Zoth. Meeting again after so long causes old feelings to bubble to the surface and sparks a new, strange relationship between the two. Will Wrathion succeed in his endeavors to help Azeroth without himself becoming corrupt? Will Anduin ever forgive him for Varian's death? READ ME TO FIND OUT! Rated MA
1. An Old Friend

Hello everyone! I haven't written any stories (in general or on this site) in years! When I was recently playing BFA's new expansion I thought that Wrathion and Anduin would be a fun character pairing to explore: so here we go!

Warning: Mature themes (boyxboy, boyxgirl, sexual content, graphic imagery, gore)

* * *

**An Old "Friend"**

"Your highness, Mattias Shaw and Valeera are coming to report their findings on N'Zoth's corruption soon," an elite guard reported as Anduin absentmindedly reclined on his throne, his thoughts weaving through all of the difficulties the kingdom and Azeroth were currently facing.

"Valeera? Mattias? Oh- well, that's great," he said, a bit of cynicism poisoning his worlds that stung at the guard. As the words left his mouth, he raised his eyes to meet the two master spies. _I hate that they never make any noise when they move. It's unsettling. _"Well?" He said in a booming, proud voice, a voice he hoped stood strong in comparison to his father's, the greatest king of all time.

"The spies have disappeared again, my liege," Mattias said softly, knowing the response he was about to elicit.

"MISSING? Again Shaw? Do you think I have infinite resources to provide you with fodder you can just LOSE when we're fighting a war on multiple fronts? I swear if you don't-" Anduin's rage frothed to the surface. He was getting desperate. The threat of N'Zoth was ever-looming and more dangerous than perhaps any other threat the world had ever faced before. The burden he held on his shoulders was crippling him, slowly bending his spine and aging his face.

"Anduin. Please," Valeera said, rather sharply, "if I may." _Blood elves._ Anduin thought disdainfully. "Speaker Magni is coming to pay you a visit. He's bringing a new… advisor… apparently one knowledgeable about Old god corruption." Anduin sat up in his chair, placing his heavily armored hands on the arms of his throne.

"Who…?" Anduin began to question just as the loud thudding of stone and expensive clacking of shoes snuffed out all of the noise in the echoey chamber. Anduin narrowed his eyes, seeing the mass of black curls and gorgeous red eyes approach him up the steps. _No. Magni wouldn't have…_ "What is the meaning of this?" Anduin bellowed, standing and putting his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "I'll have you put in prison- I'll..."

Wrathion approached the king, confidently, like he always had been. He annoyed Anduin to no end. "Anduin… it's been so long," he said in that silky, exotic voice that made all of the girls sway, as he extended his arms invitingly to the lion fuming at the throne. Unable to contain his rage, despair, and surprise, Anduin wound up and punched Wrathion as hard as he could in the face. "You- you killed my father- you fucking-"

"Anduin- please," Magni raised his hand to interfere, but Valeera gently rested her fingers on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I suppose I deserved that," Wrathion said, in that same stupidly confident voice that made Anduin's blood boil even more. As he turned back to face the prince, holding his injured cheek in his hand, Anduin violently thrust his hand up to Wrathion's delicate throat and crushed it with all the force he could muster.

"I'm not some stupid kid anymore Wrathion. You are addressing a King. I'd kill you right here if it weren't for Magni being here to stop me. I don't know what the hell he was thinking, bringing me some good for nothing whelp. A black dragon, at that, and a betrayer. You-you're just like your father-" Anduin stopped short, seeing the disdain in Wrathion's eyes at the comparison. He gently loosened his grip. "Wrathion I didn't…" Wrathion gently put his hand on the one at his throat and lowered it.

"You have grown, little lion," he said softly.

"He's here to help, Anduin. Please, just hear him out." Magni murmured. But Anduin didn't hear him, his eyes were locked in place, those gorgeous red pools entrancing him, speaking to him. He felt Wrathion's anguish and his fear. _He's scared. He's scared the same thing that happened to his father is going to happen to him…_ Sympathy arose in Anduin as he stared at those puppy eyes. Then, all of a sudden, he was freed- Wrathion was as ostentatious as ever before, and Anduin's rage once again rose inside him as he remembered the role Wrathion had played in his father's death. It was as if nothing had happened, and nobody in the room acknowledged that anything had transpired. _What was that? _Anduin thought to himself.

"My father used to be the protector of Azeroth, and when I say I'm following his footsteps, it scares me as much as it does you," Wrathion said, rather theatrically. "Neltharion was a good man, tainted by the lure of ancient magics until he became unrecognizable. Though I fear little in this world, the old god's corruption is especially potent on the Black Dragonflight, and I have no desire to follow my father's path of lunacy and darkness."

Annoyed, but also attentive, Anduin watched the man's face closely, looking again for that odd connection they had shared earlier, and becoming confused when not finding it. _What was that? Some kind of dragon parlor trick?_

"Seeing as I'm more at risk than your average Joe, I've been studying," He continued. Anduin raised an eyebrow at that, causing a twinge of irritation to flash across Wrathion's face that Anduin found immensely satisfying. "I've been studying how to resist it," Wrathion repeated. "Shall we?" Wrathion asked, motioning towards the palace gardens with a grandiose sweep of his arm. Anduin huffed to himself, turning and leading the way as Wrathion, Valeera, Mattias, and Magni followed.

"So," he said, turning to Wrathion as they reached a dead end. "Can you just tell me what I'm supposed to do? My armies-"

"Will be useless." Anduin reddened, enraged at the pompous response.

"What do you-"

"N'Zoth will strike here," Wrathion said, placing his index and middle fingers against Anduin's forehead. A twinge of emotion ran from Anduin's head to his feet at the touch, an emotion he couldn't particularly place.

"Y-you presume to touch a ki-" Anduin started, angry and confused before Wrathion gently put his fingers over his lips and turned him to face the other way, out towards the kingdom. Anduin inhaled sharply, and Wrathion grinned at the reaction. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to-_

"Look, my King," Wrathion said with an edge of playfulness over Anduin's shoulder. Anduin looked out over the beautiful, serene calmness of Stormwind. A light breeze fluttered through the trees and ruffled the banners in the distance. The cathedral chimed 4, and Anduin felt his malaise wash away.

"N'Zoth will manipulate your emotions, memories, everything, until you-" But it all faded away. Everything, everyone. As Anduin looked over his Kingdom, a dark terrible storm manifested above his head, seemingly of magical origin.

"Shaw, alert the-" Anduin said, turning back towards his party, but stopped short when he saw nobody there. "Shaw? Valeera?" He strode back towards the gardens, looking around desperately. "Wrathion this isn't a fucking joke," he snapped. No response. That same tame, fluttering breeze tickled at his hair as mad whisperings filled his mind. _Give up hope little lion, the predator has become the prey. All will fall under my all-seeing eye. _Anduin's vision clouded with thousands of purple eyes, all staring widely at him, deep into his soul. _It's too late. It has already begun. _Against his will, he turned, as though being guided by some unknown force, back towards his city. Anduin gasped- everything in flames, the cathedral being demolished by some terrible, huge monster. His eyes wide, he began to panic. "Guards- guards come qui-" his throat constricted on his words, his terror paralyzing him. He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the worst. _You will die alone here, watching your father's precious kingdom burn. _

"Anduin! Anduin!" Wrathion's voice called out. Anduin's eyes flew open. It was just as it had been before, the calm breeze, the 4 o'clock midsummer laziness that comforted the soul and settled the nerves. Anduin placed his hand on his chest, breathing heavily, his free arm reaching towards the ground as he slowly fell, coughing horribly.

"Your highness!" Magni called out.

"GUARDS!" Mattias screamed, rushing back towards the palace. Wrathion, unalarmed, gently wove his arm under Anduin's as he fell, catching him halfway down.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He said, voice devoid of all characteristic flamboyance and cheerfulness. "This is the power of an old god, the power to create new realities that break the mind and cripple the spirit." Anduin, gasping, looked at him fearfully. Shaw returned, with a ridiculously oversized party of guards that cluttered Anduin's view.

"He's alright," Wrathion said, concern mildly playing in his voice. "I'll take him to his chambers, he'll need to rest." Wrathion looked down at Anduin, a familiar, gentle longing filling his chest. _He's still so… fragile… _

"I don't know I think he might need to-" Mattias started, worried.

"It's alright, Mattias, I'm fine. Wrathion's right, he's right about everything. And as much as I still want to execute him myself… we need his help," Anduin said, weakly. "I'll talk to him in private, we'll get this sorted out." Wrathion locked eyes with him, gently charming him. _You'll be alright._ Anduin noticeably stiffened, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he looked into Wrathion's. _I'll take care of you._ Anduin stood, shoving Wrathion away from him. _What the fuck was that? Again? Is he doing that? And if he is, WHY is he doing that… and if he is… _Anduin looked at Wrathion, disgust edging at his mind. _There's no way he…_

"Let's be off, your majesty," Wrathion said impatiently, seeming upset at something. Anduin strode back towards the throne room, his mind feeling fatigued and bent out of shape after the vision he saw. Wrathion followed him at a short distance, as though he were his shadow. After continuing that way for some time, Anduin reached his private chambers and stood impatiently while Wrathion opened the door for him. _I feel uneasy._ Anduin entered. He removed his gloves as Wrathion watched him, and then undid the clasps of his shoulder pads.

"Wrathion, what was that earlier?" Anduin questioned, peering into Wrathion's eyes so as to possibly glimpse the strange phenomena once more.

"What was what, exactly, my liege?" Wrathion responded coldly, removing his own gloves and sitting in a chair across from where Anduin was standing. _Maybe I was imagining things? I mean there's no way! I heard his voice! I felt his presence…_ another strong twinge of some foreign emotion burned at the edges of his mind.

"Nevermind. I'm sure I didn't imagine it, but I suppose I can't force you to say anything." Anduin said curtly, removing his shoulder pads and resting them on the chair. "Would you like a drink?" Anduin said, undoing the clasps of his chest plate before discarding it, all the while looking at Wrathion inquisitively.

"A DRINK? Don't tell me you've grown enough to hold your drink?" Wrathion laughed, remembering how fussy Anduin was as a child, even with the communion wine at the cathedral. Anduin blushed angrily.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again," he said, angrily fumbling with the buttons of his undershirt, "I'm not a child anymore." Wrathion struggled to focus as he watched Anduin undress, his soft pale skin looking as delicate and fragile as a woman's. "I'll get you one," Anduin said, as he discarded his shirt on the chair and walked over to the alcohol cabinet in his room. Shirtless, he removed an aged bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses. Wrathion bit his lip, old feelings arising from when they were younger- before he knew what anything meant.

"Anduin I…" He started in a moment of passion, but quickly retracted, realizing how stupid and out of line he was being.

"What is it now?" Anduin snapped, turning to him and handing him the glass.

"It's good to see you." Anduin started at him silently, taking a quick sip of the alcohol and tugging the ribbon out of his hair.

"Well, it's NOT good to see you." Golden strands of hair, slightly curly from the sweat accumulated by wearing armor, fell softly, framing his face. Wrathion laughed softly.

"Anduin, I know you're not going to forgive me so easily…" Wrathion started as Anduin removed his belt, trailing off as he watched the young king.

"I'm not going to forgive you at all, period. So just put that out of your mind and worry about the N'Zoth problem." Anduin rummaged through his things, finding a thin undershirt that suited his fancy and pulling it over his head. "Speaking of which, what exactly is your plan?" Anduin finished the alcohol and poured himself another glass.

"Speaker Magni and I have discussed much before my visit, he's decided to take up arms to defend Azeroth." Wrathion took a long sip, and swirled the whiskey in his mouth, watching Anduin's chest rise and fall as he breathed, his nipples slightly visible through the thin fabric of his undershirt. _He's driving me crazy._ "We plan to maintain the titanforges as safeguards for the chamber of heart, and open a tenebrous gateway."

"A gateway? For what?" Anduin questioned, finishing his second glass and removing his heavy boots. "Ugh, doesn't all of this armor get on your nerves? I'm still getting used to always wearing it…" Anduin grumbled, half to himself. Wrathion laughed.

"The difficulties of being new to the throne... " he said, before continuing, "the gateway… the gateway would allow us to season our heroes. To monitor them in areas of varying corruption so as to increase their endurance. To aid in this endeavor, I aim to obtain corrupt black dragon scales to fashion cloaks…"

"Corrupt black dragon scales?" Anduin said, alarmed, as he poured Wrathion another glass. "You're going back to... " Wrathion looked up at the king with pain-filled eyes.

"Yes, Blackwing descent…" Anduin fell silent, resting a hand on Wrathion's shoulders in solidarity. Though he still resented Wrathion immensely, he too knew the pain of visiting a father's grave.

"The gateway you spoke of, and the corruption resistance, how are you planning to mobilize that against N'Zoth?" Anduin turned and started pacing slowly around the room, deep in thought.

"We're going to Ny'alotha." Anduin spun on his heel and looked pointedly at Wrathion.

"No… you madman!" Anduin started, exasperatedly, "we can't afford to lose you to N'Zoth Wrathion, your power, in the wrong hands…" Wrathion gently rose from his seat, setting his empty whiskey glass down on the side table next to the chair.

"I won't fall like my father did," Wrathion said, taking a step closer to Anduin and looking down at him. "I won't."

"Wrathion… how can you be sure? You don't even understand their true power…"

"I'm sure!" Wrathion barked, his voice filled with a desperate anger Anduin had never heard before. Anduin lowered his eyes.

"I know you want to avenge your father, but charging headlong into this…"

"I said I'm sure." Wrathion said coldly, backing Anduin into a corner and placing his hands on either side of his head.

"Wrathion?" Wrathion blinked, realizing how close they were. He smelled an unmistakable blend of whiskey and Anduin's sweat that clouded his vision and made him dizzy. The arousal he had forgotten about earlier again became painfully noticeable to him.

"Anduin…" The blur of whiskey numbed his senses as he leaned down and kissed him firmly. Anduin struggled under his lips, but the kiss had fully entranced him, and Wrathion pushed even closer. He broke the kiss, his lips still close to Anduin's, tasting his breath and the whiskey from his mouth. "Anduin I've always…"

"What is fucking wrong with you?" Anduin violently shoved the black dragon away from him, wiping his mouth with disgust. "You.. what? You're gay?" Wrathion's face darkened with pain, and he stepped away from the king to retrieve his gloves. "Wrathion what the hell is going on? Are you serious? What made you think…" Anduin fumed, the taste of Wrathion dancing on his lips making him nauseous. _Gay… gays go to hell… this is unnatural, this isn't right… _"Wrathion! Explain yourself!" Anduin took a step towards him, but he was already leaving the room.

"Goodbye, Anduin." He said coldly, a strong painful edge to his voice sharpened by the whiskey he drank.

"You stay the fuck away from me faggot, you got that?" Anduin yelled after him, hurt and confusion along with strange sympathy bubbling in his heart.

"Get some rest." The door shut behind him, and Anduin was left alone. He rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed at his mouth, desperate to get the taste off his lips. The heat of it, the passion, had been overwhelming. Anduin was overcome with emotions and in his weakened state, he broke down. Falling to the floor, he held his face in his hands, sobs wracking his body. N'Zoth, seeing Wrathion again and remembering his father's death, the vision… it was all too much.

"Anduin?" A voice chimed from down the hallway. _Taelia._

"Taelia…" Anduin said weakly, as she rushed into the room.

"Anduin! What in god's name happened?!" She lowered herself to the floor in front of him, and took his sobbing frame into her arms. "Anduin?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far! I hope you're as interested in where this goes as I am! :)

-Scar


	2. The Two Dragons

Back again with chapter 2 :) I have lots of ideas for this story but how much I write really depends on how busy I am. Please leave a review if you like it!

WARNING: explicit boyxgirl, girlxgirl, boyxboy (lol, spicy chapter)

* * *

**The Two Dragons**

"Taelia…" Anduin slowly composed himself, sitting himself up enough to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry everything going on recently- Wrathion came and visited and it just brought up bad memories."

"Wrathion? Was that who came for me? Tall, dark skin? Red eyes like some kind of supervillain?" Taelia gazed down at the broken prince in her arms. _They push him so hard… _

"You met him? What did he say?" Anduin perked up, worried that Wrathion had told her about the kiss or that he had harmed her in some way. _Why would he even know who Taelia is?_

"He just told me that you had called for me, he said you had been discussing some difficult matters, and that he had to leave but he was worried about you… So I came as fast as I could and found you here," Taelia explained, gently easing the shirt off the king's fragile frame. _He's really beautiful, almost prettier than a woman. Is that a bad thing to think about a king?_ "Let's get you into the bath, warm water always calms me down, I'm sure it'd help you," she said gently, rubbing the tears from the King's face and kissing his forehead softly. "You need to take better care of yourself, my love." She stood and walked to the large bathtub behind them, starting the water and preparing a towel for when he had finished.

Anduin rose slowly behind her, staggering slightly and half-falling on her from behind. He wrapped his bare arms around her stomach and nestled his face in her shoulder. "Thank you, Taelia," he murmured, his words tickling her neck, as he slowly and gently trailed a path of kisses across her collar bone.

"Anduin, behave," she chuckled, resting a hand on his soft golden mane and pushing him away slightly.

"You don't want to?" Anduin replied, an edge of darkness in his voice, as he pressed his hips against her from behind. "Taelia… I'll take good care of you…" Taelia bit her lip, the heat of arousal burning between her thighs.

"Just take your bath first, okay? I want to make sure you feel all better before we-" she cut herself off with a gasp, as Anduin cupped both of her breasts in each of his hands, massaging them and pulling on them gently. "What's gotten into you?" she half moaned. The truth was, the two of them had been in a relationship like this for a while now. Anduin's advisors had been worried at Anduin's lack of partnership, especially for the furthering of the royal bloodline. In essence, after Kul'Tiras had been reunited with Alliance, Taelia had been sent to be a joining and furthering of royal blood between the two kingdoms, and although it may have started out purely diplomatic, Taelia found herself falling more and more for the gentle lion every day they spent together. She worried endlessly about Galeheart, cooped up in Boralus waiting for her return, and about the fate she might face, being the queen of Stormwind, but the path had been laid ahead of her, and all she had to do now was walk.

"Just let me, okay? I'm feeling pent up," Anduin said, biting her neck and pulling hard on her nipples through her thin shirt. Taelia moaned softly, feeling the wetness pooling between her thighs. _What has gotten into him?_ Anduin slowly traced the curves of both sides of her body, resting his hands on her hips and pulling them back towards him. The memory of the kiss he shared with Wrathion still burned on his lips, and with a sort of desperation, he searched for Taelia to erase it. "Come," he grabbed her lower arm and walked them both towards the massive bed in his private chambers. Upon reaching the edge, he gently lowered her onto the downy comforters, massaging her breasts while she fumbled with the clasps on his pants. Anduin couldn't help but notice the delicacy of her hands, and he remembered, painfully, those of Wrathion, touching his forehead, touching his lips, his big hands on either side of his head, pinning him to the wall. _Why can't I get him out of my head, what the fuck is happening to me?_

"Anduin?" Taelia questioned, seeing the King distractedly staring into the distance, just over her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" Anduin blinked twice, returning his gaze to the girl beneath him. Anduin didn't particularly find Taelia to be beautiful. Her feminine features and large breasts made her the subject of many lewd jokes shared behind closed doors in the palace, but Anduin had never partaken in that culture. The best part about Taelia was her powerful, heroic persona. She had a rugged quality to her that, while lowering her charm to many, made her immensely interesting to talk to. She had a way of telling stories that would wrap you up and make you want to stay forever, and she had enough stories that you probably _could_ stay forever without her ever running out of things to talk about. Anduin rested a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. _She doesn't deserve this, what am I doing thinking about someone else- a man, at that-_ Anduin shuddered slightly with disgust- _when Taelia is here below me, waiting for me to please her._ Anduin traced his hand down her body, resting it just below her belly button, delicately drawing circles against the cloth over her pubic region. She arched her back, pushing her hips against his hand causing it to slip further down until it rested just above her pussy. _It's hot. She wants me to… _Anduin rubbed his thumb softly across the fabric where the opening of her pussy would be, feeling moist, humid dampness against his fingertips. "Taelia…" She sat up, pushing him back from the edge of the bed and kneeling at his feet.

"Let me," she said, as she lowered his pants, freeing his erection. _He's not very hard yet, that's odd. _Taelia thought to herself, as she took his cock in her mouth. _I'll have to make sure to please him. _Anduin looked down at her, watching her face bob back and forth. _Why isn't it getting hard, what's wrong?_ He bit his lip, embarrassed. _I've never had this problem before…_ He closed his eyes tightly. _If I just focus on the feeling then…_ The warmth of Taelia's mouth made him shudder with pleasure, the sensation reminding him of Wrathion and the kiss they had shared earlier. _He was so warm. _Anduin thought- almost against his will- remembering the whiskey scented breath that he felt on his lips. _His mouth was so hot…_ Anduin's erection grew in Taelia's mouth, and she looked up at him curiously, seeing his eyes closed. _Wrathion's mouth…_ Anduin thrust deep into Taelia's mouth, taking her by surprise and making her cough. _I wonder what it would feel like inside his mouth. _He placed his hand on the back of Taelia's head and pushed it closer against his hips. _I want to be inside him like this..._

"Fuck," he groaned, his dick twitching deep inside Taelia's mouth. _Why can't I get it out of my mind, what's happening? Did he do something to me? _Anduin opened his eyes, everything suddenly becoming clear. _What if he charmed me like before? That sick fuck tried to make me gay for him… he's trying to take over my thoughts and make me some kind of sick faggot like him… _fuming, Anduin angrily and subconsciously wiped at his mouth. _Why can I still feel his mouth, why isn't this sensation going away?_ His train of thought was interrupted by Taelia's coughing, she was looking up at him curiously.

"What's wrong, my king?" Looking down, Anduin realized he had gone soft again; with extreme embarrassment, his face flushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh- Taelia I'm so…"

"It's okay, I understand," she said, rising and resting on the edge of the bed. "Your mind is elsewhere, is something bothering you?" She gently lay a hand against his bare upper arm. _Something, more like someone. _Anduin thought bitterly to himself.

"Just… N'Zoth I guess. I saw a vision today, everything was burning and I-" he choked slightly, tears rising to his eyes. "I couldn't do anything, I was paralyzed in fear, I was-" Taelia pulled him down onto the bed, holding him tightly.

"Oh Anduin you should've said something earlier," she murmured, resting his head on her ample chest. "Let's just rest here, don't worry anymore," she ran her fingers through his soft hair. _Her chest is so warm..._ Anduin thought to himself, pushing himself closer against her and inhaling her soft, somewhat masculine scent. _Taelia, I don't deserve you._

"Hmm?"

"O-Oh I didn't say anything," Anduin balked, redness rushing to his face. Lulled by the slow rise and fall of her chest, Anduin slowly fell into the best sleep he had had in days.

* * *

After all that had transpired with the King of Stormwind, Wrathion felt more than entitled to a smoke. _My head is fucking killing me_. He thought to himself, as he procured a snuff-box from his coat pocket and deftly rolled a cigar. _What the fuck possessed me to do that? I ruined any chance I had at mending our friendship._ Crouching over slightly, he lit the tip of the cigar with his tongue, flipped it the correct way, and took a long, deep draw. _What business did he have acting like that anyways? _Wrathion thought, the nicotine relaxing him slightly, as he remembered how the king so trustingly undressed in front of him. _So confidently… it almost looked like he was undressing for me. _Wrathion burned with bitter arousal and angrily shook his head. _It's no use fantasizing about things you can't have. _Looking up, Wrathion realized he had absentmindedly walked himself all the way from the palace to the trade district. The smell of delicious food, fresh leather armor, and sweat from the masses of people dazed him. _Stormwind is really an amazing city. Second, perhaps, only to Silvermoon._ Wrathion reflected on his days at the city as the guest of Lor'themar fondly. _The brothels in Silvermoon would make any human pale with embarrassment. _Wrathion laughed softly to himself.

"Ooh helloooo there tall dark and handsome," a feminine, heavily accented voice called out to him. "You looking for some fun? The inn at Goldshire has plenty of beauties to keep you company… for a price…" Wrathion looked down to see a Pandaren woman, taller than average, with bigger… assets… than average for a panda. "Though someone so handsome as yourself, maybe I'd let you cum for free." She giggled, her breasts almost spilling from her tight outfit. "Come, come follow me." At a loss of anything else to do, and a depression pulling deep at his heart after what happened with Anduin, he followed mindlessly, taking another deep breath of his cigar.

Goldshire was busy, the Darkmoon Faire was in town, and with it hundreds of patrons from all walks of life. The smell of fried street food and the pleasant chatter and hum of music filled the air. It was about 7 now, and the sun had just begun to set. Wrathion pressed the burning end of his cigar into his left arm, watching it burn through his skin before snuffing out. The wound repaired itself quickly, and Wrathion tossed the half-used cigar, crushing it beneath his foot. "Here, this way, it's just getting started…" The panda tugged his sleeve, pulling him towards the inn and inside where dozens of patrons, all of various races, even from different factions, were happily drinking in peace. "Shh," she put a finger on his lips. "This brothel is specifically arranged by Madam Goya, you'd best not let anyone else know what or who you see here," her lips curled into a sly smile, "Wrathion." Wrathion sighed. _Of course she knows who I am, probably just wants to milk me for my coin. _"He's with me," the panda said to the bartender, who was eyeing Wrathion with a mix of envy and distrust in his eyes. The bartender nodded, gesturing towards the kitchen. The panda pulled Wrathion along with her, never once stopping to wait for his reaction.

"While I'm flattered I'm not quite sure that-" As Wrathion descended the stairs to the basement behind the panda woman, and through a heavy beaded curtain, a chorus of amazed and excited chattering drowned him out.

"That's Wrathion! Son of Deathwing," A blood elf clad in nothing but body jewelry whispered to the vulpera next to her. "I've never been with a dragon before… their dicks must be huge, right?" She murmured, before her and the vulpera erupted with laughter. Wrathion looked around the room, the patrons here were all people he hadn't seen before but appeared to be wealthy. All of them, perhaps, except one.

"Lucille?" The Waycrest heir looked up at him across a cloud of smoke, a scantily clad night elf sitting on her lap, playfully biting her ear, while a Pandaren and Zandalari Troll flanked her either side nuzzling their faces against her breasts.

"Come onnnn mistress take it off…" The night elf said, grinding her hips against Lucille's. "I wanna play…" Lucille met Wrathion's gaze, and laughed softly to herself.

"Didn't particularly expect _you_ to be here, though I guess it makes sense," she said, sipping from a glass of expensive, aged wine from Nazjatar. "Run along girls," she said, playfully smacking the night elf on the ass. "I have business with this man." The night elf huffed and looked at Wrathion angrily. "You can come back later Ariella," she said, smiling. "I know you're fond of me," the three women stood and walked away. She patted the seat next to her, where the Zandalari had been sitting, "Well, what brings you here?"

"Had nothing else to do I suppose," Wrathion said, uncharacteristically moody. _I ruined everything._ Thinking back on the kiss with Anduin, he bit his lip.

"Something happen?" Lucille questioned, pouring another glass of the wine and handing it to him.

"Yeah, something. With Anduin," Wrathion grumbled.

Lucille laughed incredulously. "Oh my god, Wrathion you didn't…" Wrathion angrily averted his eyes. "Wrathion! What was it like? What kind of body is he hiding under all that armor?" Lucille teased.

"What? No. I didn't fuck him I just," Wrathion started. Lucille examined him, confused.

"Didn't charm him?"

"Lucille no. What kind of piece of shit do you take me for?" He snapped, glaring at her. She sighed, taking another sip.

"Hey, try the wine, relax. Your boy-crush means nothing, Anduin? Sure, he's a king, but he's nothing special. There are plenty more overly aggressive blond twinks-" Wrathion growled. "I mean, have you even BEEN to Silvermoon? I'm sure they'd line up for-"

Wrathion coughed "Lucille that's enough. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I'm not really having it right now." Lucille and Wrathion had met during the times that Waycrest Manor was still under the grasp of Gorak and the Heartsbane Coven, she had heard that Wrathion was knowledgeable about mental corruptions, and, being the extremely cutthroat and resourceful woman she was, found him within a fortnight to find out his secrets. The two had hit it off and become great friends, though they hadn't seen each other in a long while.

Wrathion took a sip from the wine glass, pleasantly surprised by the rich, fruity taste. "I just kissed him, that's all." Lucille watched him quizzically, before becoming distracted by the night elf from earlier, Arielle, was her name? Since being pushed away, she had been moodily standing in the corner, her body jewelry framing her large breasts and slender waist. She was beautiful, though not particularly Wrathion's type.

"Arielle," Lucille sighed. "That girl will be the death of me." She took another sip, watching her plaything from afar.

"If I'm interrupting something I can leave, I don't really have a reason to be here anyway," Wrathion said, his eyes scanning the room. _Wow, I thought I'd seen just about everything. _He thought to himself, as he watched a female Worgen lower herself onto a male goblin's lap. Lucille turned to him.

"How about this. You promise me you'll have a good time with one of the lovely workers here, and I'll let you go?" Wrathion frowned, lowering his eyes to his shoes.

"Lucille, really, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine, you look like an obnoxious moody teenager." Wrathion scoffed, standing.

"Yeah, I think I'll take my-" Wrathion fell silent as he met eyes with a young, human male worker, wearing plainclothes and standing at the bar. Lucille followed his gaze and burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god you absolute pervert," her giggles and voice faded away as Wrathion approached the young man. From the corner of his eye, Wrathion saw Arielle bounce her way back over to Lucielle excitedly and resume her position on her lap.

"That's right, good girl," Lucille cooed and placed her hands on her hips. "That's a good girl," She took one of her nipples in her mouth. _Right, I'm the pervert. _Wrathion thought, somewhat bitterly to himself.

"Excuse me?" The young man questioned, looking up at Wrathion, "can I help you?"

"How much?" Wrathion looked down at him, seeing with disdain his eyes were green, instead of that sapphire blue he loved so much.

"How much? Oh, I'm sorry I don't work as an escort here I'm just a barten-"

"How much," Wrathion's lips curled into a smile. "I'll give you whatever you want." The bartender frowned for a moment, then grabbed his hand, and guided him deeper into the brothel to an area that had separated out into small rooms for patrons to enjoy themselves.

"Look, I've never done this before, and I'm not gay, so it'll cost you," the man said, pulling off his shirt. Wrathion paused, looking down at him. "I really need the money though so I guess… and I mean you're not bad looking…" Wrathion placed his hand on the side of the young boy's cheek and kissed him softly, lowering him back onto the bed.

"If getting fucked by a man ever becomes too unbearable, just tell me to stop," but Wrathion had already charmed him, and he knew he was going to get his way.

* * *

In his dream, Anduin was face to face with Wrathion, looking up into his eyes like he had yesterday when they kissed. "What would you have done if I didn't stop you?" Anduin asked him, and Wrathion smirked, rubbing his fingers along his lip.

"You'll never know now, will you?" Anduin angrily grabbed at his waist, pulling him closer.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He questioned, as their chests pressed together. "Did you charm me? What did you do?"

Wrathion licked Anduin's bottom lip slowly, before pressing their lips together. Anduin felt that same, fleeting, burning emotion that had engulfed him the previous day, he felt himself hardening- so quickly, so easily, nothing like it had been with Taelia. Anduin squirmed slightly, uncomfortable and unsure of himself, he felt overwhelming waves of pleasure knowing his erection, just through a few layers of clothing, was touching Wrathion's.

"Wrathion what did you do to me? Did you charm me? You really thought it would be acceptable to do that?" Wrathion laughed, his hand lowering to Anduin's waist and slipping under his clothes. Anduin gasped as he felt those rough, calloused fingers brush against him. He felt his mind going numb, his legs trembling slightly. "W-Wrathion…" Anduin fell silent, shivers wracking his body as Wrathion pleasured him, his red eyes staring Anduin down and making him burn with embarrassment. Just as he felt as though he was reaching his climax, Wrathion opened his lips to speak.

"Anduin, you already know what it's like being charmed" Wrathion pushed his thumb against the bottom of the tip of Anduin's cock.

"You know you're not being charmed right now."

* * *

:D Hope you enjoyed! I've been trying to keep people as in character as I can, so please let me know if anything ever seems off! Also, just leave me a review, it makes me feel better about myself \o/

Thanks for reading,

-Scar


	3. Anguish

Warnings: Gore (mild), Sexual Content (explicit, boyxboy)

All of you who have read up to this point and are continuing, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Anguish**

Wrathion awoke to a haze of purplish smoke, the scent of expensive tobacco filling his mind. _What time is it? Where am I? God- why does my head hurt..._ He thought to himself, sitting up slightly before realizing he was completely naked. _Oh right, I remember. _He delicately brushed the hair off of the human bartender's sleeping face, grimacing slightly at the hickeys he had left on his pale skin. _Oh god, I really shouldn't have done that._ The boy half awoke, rolling towards him and resting his head on Wrathion's chest. Wrathion gently placed his hand on the young man's head stings of shame and betrayal filling his mind as he remembered what had happened with Anduin. _I ruined every chance I had. _He gently went to stand, slowly lowering the boy back onto the bed. _I should get going. I have important matters to take care of._ He left a ridiculous sum of gold on the side table, enough for the barkeep to buy _Goldshire_ if he wanted to.

"Rest well," Wrathion murmured, leaning over and kissing the human's forehead. He retrieved his armor and slowly dressed, mournfully almost. _I wonder if I'll ever even see Anduin again._ He lit a cigar and took a long draw. "I'd best be off." With a theatrical swirl of his cape, he exited the room, strolling past the long, empty bar, and up the stairs. In the distance, the cathedral chimed 6. _That early?_ Wrathion thought to himself, stepping out onto the charming cobblestone streets and admiring the world around him. Though the brothel had died down, here, outside, was still lively. Vendors of different races were all setting up street stands and the delicious smell of greasy, comfort food filled the air. Wrathion absentmindedly watched a vulpera bustle past, two kits tugging on her apron strings. After relaxing for a while and imagining himself living a more normal life than his own, he shrugged his wings out of their confinement on his shoulders and headed off towards Silithus. As he broke the cloudline, he allowed his body to transform to its true shape: massive glistening dark scales covered his skin as his wings grew to their true impressive wingspan. A mere Black Dragon whelp, he was still nothing compared to his father. Roaring with excitement at being free once more, he spread his massive wings to their full extent and purred happily.

The sun felt good, his dark skin soaking it up effortlessly. The ocean beneath him glittered like a thousand precious aquamarine stones, the heady, saline smell and feel of ocean breeze buffeted his face and body and swung him in lazy half circles. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. When he finally opened them again, he realized he had made it to the shore of Tanaris, and, seemingly noticing the time and deciding to wake up, his stomach growled angrily at him. Wrathion allowed himself to slowly descend over Un'Goro Crater, his eyes peeled for any lone diemetradons or ravasaurs for him to pick off. After almost a full lap, he descended on an adolescent direhorn that had been separated from its family while attempting to cross a river. A horrible, deathly screech bellowed from the large animal as Wrathion's sharp claws pierced its skin and raked at its innards. He lifted off from the ground, shaking the poor creature viciously until its cries stopped and its blood flowed more slowly. Wrathion landed with a sharp thud on some rocks at the border between Un'goro and Silithus and leaned down to eat. His teeth deftly peeled the skin of the creature from its belly, exposing its intestines and causing it to bleed profusely onto Wrathion's feet. The smell overwhelmed him, and he tore the creature apart, hunger consuming him. Wrathion ate until there was scarcely anything left, picking the bones clean by lifting them to his mouth with his claws and tugging at the sinew and tendons that clung to them. As a sort of dessert, he broke the sternum in half and drank down the tender bone marrow inside. Discarding his meal, he once again rose up, and slowly glided his way down towards the gigantic sword that Sargerus had impaled the planet with. As he reached the teleportation device to the chamber of heart, he resumed his more compact form, his bones groaned in contempt at being confined to the small humanoid shape as his wings whithered and disappeared behind his cloak.

"Wrathion, yer here!" Magni said, walking towards him. "And ya… just ate?" Magni coughed a bit, eyeing Wrathion's blood-covered mouth and gorey fingers. "Poor beasty, whichever one ya picked up…"

"Top of the food chain, can't exactly help it," Wrathion replied, walking over to the console in the center of the room. "How are things going? Anything to report?"

"There was an er… incident… in Uldum. Apparently N'Zoth got in ta one of the old titanforges and was trying ta corrupt it. Our champions restored the forge, but it appears ta have lost much of its efficiency in tha'attack." Wrathion nodded.

"I see."

"We're heading ta Pandaria now, on a lead that tha'Engine of Nalak'sha might be a compatible back up." Wrathion paced around the room, lost in thought.

"So, is there anything you need me to do in the meantime?"

"Lad, I think you know what ya need tae do…" Magni said, sadly. "Its time ya made yer way to Blackwing Descent and paid yer father a visit." Wrathion blanched at the name, but he _had_ seen this coming.

"Yes, of course."

"Another thing too, Wrathion," Magni said as the dragon began to walk away. "If ya could pay Reagent Lord Theron a visit. It seems like we may need his expertise ta get the gateway open." Wrathion looked back at him over his shoulder. "Plus, it's about time that the Horde got involved with this anyways." Wrathion paused, looking down at his shoes. _Lor'themar, eh? It's been a while._ "What I mean tae say is, if ya'd like to visit him first before heading to yer father's resting place…" _Ahh, I see... He feels bad for me. _

"I understand, thank you. Is there a portal to Silvermoon set up outside?"

"Not at tha moment, but there'r some Kirin Tor that can spot ya' a temporary one." Wrathion nodded, waving at Magni over his shoulder.

"Until we meet again, Speaker," he said, and blinked out of the room via the teleporter.

"Did he seem a bit different ta ya MOTHER?" Magni asked, looking the titan creation up and down.

"Emotional readings incompatible with current prototype, please upgrade-" Magni sighed. _I'm a bit worried abaet him._

* * *

Anduin awoke in a daze, anger and disgust filling his mind from the dream he had just had- but also, that strange feeling, the heat that filled his body was unmistakable. _I'm..._He looked down, remembering he had been naked last night and that Taelia had been with him, but seeing plainclothes. _Where'd she go? Why am I dressed? Oh God __I'm so…_ Anduin pressed his hand against his pants, shuddering at the sensation of his hardness. _Fuck… I want to touch it more._ Anduin rolled onto his back and slipped his hand into his pants, just like Wrathion had in his dream. _What am I doing? Why am I thinking about a man touching me like this? _Precum was dripping down his fingers, he bit his lip, thinking about Wrathion's eyes and his rough hands… _I cant… fuck I'm going to cum… _He arched his back, moaning with pleasure and orgasming - the whole time thinking about his old childhood friend. _Wrathion what did you do to me? _Immense satisfaction drowned out the voices in his mind, as he lay panting, eyes closed. Upon realizing what he had done, tears and the heat of embarrassment and shame rose to his face. _I'm not- I can't be gay- I can't disappoint everyone like that- I'm a King- I mean, even if I weren't…_ He drew a sharp breath, closing his eyes and putting his arm over his face. _I'm so ashamed. _Anduin sat up in bed, digging his teeth into his cheek until he tasted the heavy iron scent of blood, desperately using the pain to stop the tears. _I can't even believe myself. I'm disgusting._ Looking down at the filth on his fingers sent him over the edge, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. _Father… father forgive me. _Tears rolled down his cheeks and he angrily wiped at them. _I'm such a child._

* * *

Wrathion stepped through the portal and into the city. Silvermoon was as beautiful as he remembered it: calm, peaceful. The breeze and warm sunlight ruffled the soft fabric curtains of the portal room, while the hum of transformation magic and the delicate tinkling of the portal chimed in his ears.

"Wrathion! Your appearance is somewhat, unexpected," Lor'themar started, eyeing him hungrily, as Wrathion passed through the curtains and approached him. "And look at you! You're covered in blood, don't you think that will alarm the good people of Silvermoon?"

"Well, I'm just here for you, and I aim to alarm," Wrathion smirked. _It's been a while Lor'themar, I know how pent up you get._ Lor'themar's one good eye studied him severely as he waved his grand magister and ranger general away.

"We'll continue this later," he said, his eye never leaving Wrathion. "A'sindi, please prepare a bath for our guest. He reeks of… intestines." Wrathion approached him, looking down at him sensually. "Not here, Wrathion, be patient." Lor'themar whispered, as he turned and walked towards his private chambers.

…

"FUCK yeah, fuck like that," Lor'themar moaned, lowering himself further onto Wrathion's dick while Wrathion watched absentmindedly.

"Don't cum so easily," Wrathion teased, trailing a finger up the blood elf's cock as he rode him. "You're so eager, did you really miss me that bad?" Wrathion questioned, lightly raising his hips and driving the blood elf crazy.

"Well I've had a particular problem finding- mm- time for pleasures like this and- ugh," he lowered himself all the way down, his cock twitching desperately. "People with assets worth my time," he said, through clenched teeth. Wrathion smiled pleasantly at him, as though nothing was happening, as he tied a ribbon tightly around the blood elf's trembling cock, pulling it hard to delay his orgasm. Lor'themar dug his fingernails into Wrathion's skin, precum trailing down his cock as he struggled to continue.

"There's this woman…" Wrathion raised an eyebrow, gently pushing his hips a bit deeper and smirking at Lor'themar's face. _He's fun to tease. _"The First Arcanist, for some godforsaken reason, has taken an interest in me." Wrathion laughed softly.

"She really couldn't tell you're…?"

"I tried rejecting her, I- agh-" The blood elf arched his back, "Wrathion I can't I'm gonna-" Wrathion smiled, pulling the ribbon even tighter until the twitching subsided.

"Be good and tell me about your new girlfriend," he said. _Though it's still fun teasing him like this, my mind is elsewhere._

"Why does it matter to you?"

Wrathion cocked his head quizzically. "I suppose it doesn't."

"Fuck me."

"Okay."

Wrathion gently lifted his hips and started thrusting, watching Lor'themar's small frame shiver with ecstasy. _This doesn't… really feel good, like it usually does._ Wrathion's mind absentmindedly played to the bartender at Goldshire, and then back to Anduin. _Anduin…_ Wrathion bit his lip, closing his eyes and thinking about his lover. _Anduin I wonder how you feel…_ Wrathion imagined those slender hips, those contempt, angry blue eyes. He remembered Anduin's hand on his shoulder, him looking down at him, shirtless, his hair framing his face like a halo. He felt himself being pushed to the edge. "I'm gonna…" _"Wrathion?"_ He remembered the prince's soft voice, their lips inches apart, so innocent. Wrathion thrust deep inside Theron and came, imagining that flushed, pale human face looking up at him shyly. _"You stay away from me you fucking faggot, you got that?"_ Wrathion opened his eyes, pain twinging through his chest thinking about the way the lion's face had looked as he spat those cruel words. Lor'themar gasped, his cock twitching furiously and unraveling the ribbon that had been holding back his orgasm. He came, hard, and Wrathion felt the warm shower of his cum across his stomach. Lor'themar fell forward onto his chest, his long hair tickling Wrathion's neck.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Lor'themar asked, panting heavily.

"We need your help in the chamber of heart." The blood elf slowly raised himself off of Wrathion's body, and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Several servants, all of which had been watching the two, giggled and smiled at Wrathion, each eyeing him as though they wanted a turn. Wrathion lit a cigar with his tongue, and offered Lor'themar the first draw. Lor'themar leaned towards him, took it in is slender fingers, and inhaled a long drag, before handing it back to him.

"I swear, tobacco always tastes better with dragon fire," he murmured, running his hand along Wrathion's side and feeling his muscles. "The thing with the Arcanist... For now, at least, this has to stop." Wrathion eyed Lor'themar through a haze of smoke. _Everyone's cutting me off now, huh? _

"Fine." He motioned for a servant girl to bring him a washcloth and rubbed at the cum on his stomach and that was dripping down his dick. "It doesn't matter to me."

Theron raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Is it just really obvious or something?" Wrathion growled, irritatedly. _I don't want to keep thinking about him, why does everyone keep bringing him up._ Flames lapped at his tongue in his mouth, and a gentle curl of smoke escaped his lips. Theron frowned.

"Anduin?" Wrathion shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The Sin'dorei stood and his servants quickly washed him and draped gorgeous silk fabrics over his slender body. Wrathion watched them as his mind lazily wandered back to Anduin's face. _"You… fucking faggot…" _Wrathion put his head in his hands, biting his lip. _My chest hurts._

"I'll need to prepare for the opening of the portal."

"Bring the First Arcanist too, I'm sure she'll be of help." Wrathion snarled, cynically. Lor'themar frowned. _Impudent child._

"I will. I trust Jaina and the..." Lor'themar's nose curled in disgust "traitor Umbric will be there?"

"Yes, Magni has already informed them." Wrathion pulled his clothes on and handed back the cigar. "Keep it."

* * *

Anduin walked to the bathroom and washed himself, his eyes lowering dejectedly to his hands. He pulled a long full cloak from the closet and wrapped himself in it, slipping into some leather boots and leaving the room. The guards stood at attention as he walked past, but seeing the foul look on his face, none dared to say anything.

The cathedral chimed noon just as Anduin reached his father's grave; he fell to his knees and gripped the tombstone tightly, tears streaming down his face. "Father I'm so sorry, I can't do any of this right, I don't know what to do." The tombstone gazed back at him, silently. The cool feeling of the stone on his skin and the warm sun calmed him somewhat, and his sobbing slowly settled down. "Varian… I don't know what to do." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the stone. "I miss you, dad. Everything would be so much easier if you were still here. I know you'd know just what to say."

He sighed, snuggling up closer to the cloak around him. "I wonder what you'd think if you knew I'd been thinking about a man… the ways I have been." Pain spread through Anduin's chest. "Would you still love me?" He clasped his hands into fists tightly. "Dad, I miss you and mom." The wind ruffled his cloak, and nibbled at his cheek, pleasant but sharp. "Dad, I think I'll go light you a candle." He stood slowly, making one more deep bow to the monument, before turning back towards the kingdom. "Yeah, I'll go light you a candle." Anduin smiled to himself, sadly.

He trudged his way across the outer palace grounds, looking down at his feet. The cloak was pulled skillfully across his face to hide his identity, a trick he had learned from years of being hidden away as part of the royal bloodline. His shoes scuffled across the cobblestone walkways, and Anduin thrust his hands in his pockets, brooding to himself as he passed tradeshops, taverns, and residences. The oil lights on the streets had been lit for the night, and Anduin realized with a bit of surprise how late it must have gotten. The thrum and bustle of the late-night died off as he reached cathedral square; things were quiet here, except for the orphanage matron desperately aiming to collect all of the orphans, who were still out playing in the streets, squabbling like a dozen ducklings. Anduin noticed her distress, and picked up a small, grimy little girl that ran near him.

"Come now, it's time for bed," he said, letting the cloak fall from his face over his shoulders. The matron gasped and went pale.

"Y-your majesty! I'm so sorry! I- I'll get them to bed quick- CHILDREN!" She cried out, exasperatedly. Anduin smiled, the little girl was looking at him closely.

"Eek! You caught me! Wait! Who're you?" The little girl said, reaching for Anduin's face. She pointed at him accusingly, "You're pretty like a girl."

"Oh my-" the matron, panicking and turning white, looked at Anduin. "You- your highness I apologize profusely," she bowed severely. Anduin laughed, poking the little girl's face.

"Thank you! You should go to bed now, little one." Anduin was used to people calling him pretty. Everyone always told him he resembled his mother, and that she- when she was alive- was one of the most beautiful women in the world. The little girl smiled, and poked Anduin's face back. _Children. I never thought about it, but Taelia and I are supposed to…_ Anduin blushed slightly, happy at the thought. _I've always wanted a child. _He handed the little girl to the matron and bowed curtly. "Thank you for your good work matron." He watched her gather the children, scolding them each in a harsh, but kind way past the door. Suddenly he was left alone.

Looking up at the large, beautiful building, Anduin remembered the Vision he had had, and frowned slightly. _I feel uneasy here._ He strode up the long steps, and entered the cathedral, removing his cloak in the customary, respectful fashion, and lying it across the arm of a pew as he made his way to the front. Everyone was gone except for High Priestess Laurena, who was covering the night shift. She shuffled through some documents in the candlelight, not noticing Anduin approaching.

"Um excuse me!" Anduin said, watching her eyes flit up to his.

"Oh Anduin! Hello there! Have you come to light a candle for your father?" Anduin nodded and smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it… Well, for the time being, nobody is down there, so feel free to take what you need and make yourself at home." Anduin thanked her quietly, and turned, walking down the winding corridor towards the catacombs. He paused on the lower landing, picked up a torch, tea light, and some alchemical matches, and made his way to his mother's tomb. It was in a special, hidden place. Though Varian had no bones to show for his death, the head priestesses had buried scraps of clothing that he had worn that fateful day with his deceased wife's bones so as to seal them together for all eternity. The thought was nice, but Anduin wasn't quite sure whether he believed there was anything past all of this. Today, Anduin was surprised to see no candles lit at the family altar. _Has it been too long? Are people forgetting about him now? _He frowned, sadly.

"It's me dad, I'm here to light you a candle like I said I would." He laughed nervously "I-I mean you too mom!" His voice echoed softly as he lit the match and brought it to the wick of the candle. The catacombs were eerily still, only the soft sound of dancing flames filling the air. Anduin closed his eyes, and kneeled, praying to himself. _Dear father, please grant me the strength to overcome-_ Suddenly, a horrible, shuddering cry tore through the room, temporarily deafening Anduin and causing his hair to stand on end. His hand went to the sword at his side, and he turned towards the entrance, cautiously. Slightly stunned, his head throbbing painfully, he looked around warily, like a caged animal. _Anduin…_ A voice. That voice! It was the same voice as before! The voice of- _An old god._ The room went black, all of the lights being snuffed out at once, before dozens of large, purple and orange eyes opened from fleshy protrusions in the wall, gazing at him. _Anduin… it is too late… The dragon you sent me… will serve me well. _Anduin paled. _Oh my god, no, Wrathion!_

_It has already begun._

* * *

I'm not 100% sure if this story is going to be continued past this chapter, it hasn't been getting a ton of views/feedback and although I love writing it, I don't have time to do all of my hobbies in my freetime and this is just one of them. If you've really enjoyed it so far you can support me by favoriting and reviewing! I really appreciate it and it's motivational to continue something when you're getting feedback 3


	4. Crossing Boundaries

Been a while since I uploaded but I randomly was listening to music and thought about these two cuties and knew I had to write ;-; I love this pairing so much x)))

Disclaimer: 18+ boyxboy, gore (skip the first segment if gore bothers you).

* * *

**Ch. 4 Crossing Boundaries**

"My my, how on Earth did you find your way here little lion," a cold, cruel voice rang out through the empty halls of the cathedral. "You must be so scared, here all on your own," a path of eerie red light lit the way ahead of Anduin, up towards the cathedral and towards the voice… Anduin shook his head, looking down at the ground. _None of this is real Anduin. It's N'Zoth, he's just inside your head, he can't hurt you here. _Shrill piercing laughter danced in Anduin's ears, echoing powerfully across the room. Anduin put his hands on either side of his head to block out the sound and closed his eyes. He found comfort in the familiar blackness of his eyelids and settled down against the wall as the noise of the vision appeared to die out. _See? It's nothing, there's nothing they can…_ "Well, that's just cheating," Anduin opened his eyes to see a woman enrobed in typical Black Empire garb staring down at him. "I'll take these…" She reached down to Anduin's face, her fingers coming ever closer to his eyes…

"Wait- stop! Get away-" Anduin tried to move, but he was stuck in place, watching her fingers come closer, and closer until… with a horrible ripping sound, the woman hooked her fingers underneath Anduin's eyelids and tore them away from his face. Blood filled his vision, the heat of it irritating his eyes and causing him to panic. It hurt. It hurt horribly. Blood flowed down his face and into his mouth, his eyes were on fire- they stung from being open too long. Muscles instinctively tried to close them but were unable. Whimpering and wounded, the lion curled up, looking up at the woman fearfully.

"Tsk tsk." She shook Anduin's sticky blood from her fingers, his eyelids falling to the stone floor accompanied by a shower of crimson droplets. "You shouldn't have struggled…" She gently put a hand on the side of his face, wiping some of the blood away from his pale cheeks. "Guards!" She barked suddenly, making Anduin jump. "Our dragon bait is here."_ Dragon bait? She must be talking about Wrathion… _Two monstrous Tauren clad also in typical black empire attire entered the room, each weaving an arm underneath one of Anduin's and lifting him until he hovered a foot above the ground. Slow, lazy drops of blood dripped from his wounds down his blood-covered eyes and onto the floor. "You better hope your beloved gets here fast, little lion," _beloved… _Anduin thought bitterly to himself. _She takes me for a faggot too, then. But... I'd do anything to see Wrathion right now… Wrathion… please… _"Oh dear, he looks like he's about to faint, take him to the palace."

"Yes, Dark Inquisitor Xa'nesh," one of the Tauren's grumbled with a thick Shath'Yar accent. A bright, cruel smile, canines sharp as needles, was the last thing Anduin saw as he drifted out of consciousness, his vision bathed in red.

* * *

"GUARDS!" The high priestess screeched, carrying Anduin's limp body as best as she could up from the catacombs, mad laughter ringing in her ears as she channeled words of warding and light under her breath. "GUARDS, COME QUICK!" She emerged from the cathedral and out under the night sky.

"What seems to be the-" The first guard started.

"Call the royal guards! NOW! This is serious!" she snapped, looking down at the Anduin's face and desperately searching for some indication of consciousness. _Shit! This can't be happening! How did N'Zoth…_ The first guard kicked the second one awake and told him to run while taking the prince's limp body in his arms and starting off towards the palace. "Tell Mattias to contact Magni immediately!" She screamed after the two, gathering her things and pulling a cloak over herself.

* * *

Standing in Silvermoon, Wrathion raised his eyes to the star-speckled sky and frowned. _Something feels wrong._ His wings agitatedly twitched under his cloak, one even poking its way out against his control. _What's going on…? _He tried to move his wing back, but found he had no control over it. _What…? I haven't had transformation control problems since I was young… _His wings suddenly extended to their full span, startling a few of the guards standing nearby, who readied their weapons while eyeing him suspiciously. "A- fuck…" he said under his breath, scales pushing through his skin and pushing against his mandible. There was an audible, terrible snap, and then more, as his dragon form overwhelmed him against his will. _It hurts- fuck what the fuck- _The guards, now openmouthed with horror, watched as his wings lifted his broken, bleeding body as he grew in size to a monstrous black dragon. When Wrathion opened his eyes, he was about 100 feet above the ground. _This is wrong I'm… bigger now?_ His wings, now responding to his command, spanned easily an extra 10 feet. _Why did it happen so suddenly like that? Is this because of N'Zoth's corruption? Why would…_ He reared his head back and roared, a fierce plume of fire escaping between his massive bloody teeth. The guards had, by now, abandoned their post, no doubt calling for more help.

"Wrathion! Wrathion are ye there?" A voice echoed from within Wrathion's head, causing him to wince. _Ugh, I'll NEVER get used to that. _Wrathion remarked to himself.

"Yes- fuck- yeah I can hear you Magni, what is it?" he half growled, irritably. His bones still hurt from his transformation and he longed for nothing more than to just curl up in the warm, Azerothian sun and bake on the rocks like the Qhiraji in Silithus.

"We've just received report thae the King has fallen inta some kindae trance? Shaw asked me ta reach out te you since it looks similar ta what happened earlier..." _What? Again? Anduin? Why is N'Zoth targeting him so much? What the fuck did he do?_ Wrathion struggled to think with the pain and Magni's voice nipping at his psyche. "The high priestess found him at his parent's grave in a trance, she's really worried…" _His parent's grave… _Wrathion imagined his lover, frail, alone, in danger. _Well shit. I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see right now… _"Plus… Shaw mentioned he said your name in your sleep…" Wrathion blanched, desperation tearing away all his prior inhibitions. _Oh my god…_

"Yeah- I'm going now, I'll be there in 30 minutes." He shook his head and turned his massive body towards Elwynn Forest.

* * *

Anduin awoke, shivering, to a dark, cold version of his own bed. He reached up to his face, desperately remembering the absence of his eyelids, and- to his despair, was met with half-dried blood covering his cheeks. 'Fuck… fuck.." He said to himself, suddenly alarmingly aware of his dry, itching eyes and his raw wounds. He curled in a ball and rocked himself slowly, tears pooling in his wounded eyes and diluting the rich red of blood in his vision.

"Awake, are we?" A sultry, feminine voice whispered to him, from the darkness.

Anduin, startled and afraid, turned his head desperately, looking for the source of the noise.

"Shh… shh… I'm not here to hurt you. Though you smell delicious…" The voice continued, as a small void elf female emerged from the shadows. There was something disturbing about her voice- like it was being distorted through the filter of a humanoid and not really there. She chuckled slightly, sitting at the side of the bed and laying a long-clawed hand on his leg. "Cooperate and your eyelids may be the only thing you lose here, nod if you understand." Anduin was silent, staring at her in disbelief, his pain distorting his thoughts.

The woman sighed, lightly pressing her nails into Anduin's skin and drawing rivulets of blood. "I said, nod if you understand," she repeated, slowly pressing her nails in deeper. Anduin gasped in pain and nodded sharply. "Don't struggle, you will only hurt yourself more, dear child." Anduin nodded stupidly, his hand reaching towards hers, as it was still digging into his skin. She hissed, the sound inhuman in her mouth. "My name is Vexiona of the Twilight Dragonflight, and I'm here for information, love," she smiled, revealing pointed dainty teeth. "Tell me everything Wrathion knows." _Wrathion? So this is about him, not me?_

"Everything he knows about what?" Anduin choked on his words, shivering heavily in the cold room. She hissed again, obviously annoyed with him.

"About N'Zoth, what did he tell you?" Anduin closed his lips, biting them. _I shouldn't tell. My death means nothing… I shouldn't. I won't betray him._ "Anduin, Anduin… don't be difficult, it's for your own good."

"..."

Irritated at his continued silence and the pitiful noise of his ragged breathing, the woman slapped him, claws out, causing deep gashes across the side of his face. Anduin screamed in pain. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW" She boomed, gripping his throat.

"Wrathion!" Anduin screamed. "Help me Wrathion!"

* * *

Wrathion shivered as the words rang through his mind, sharp, focused, clear. It was Anduin. Anduin was in pain. Anger coursed through his veins and he flew with new vigor, cutting through the trees and reaching Elwynn forest. His long dark shadow cast across the front of the palace as he fell with full force and violently transformed back to half-human, his eyes and snout remaining draconic, but his size becoming more manageable.

"Where is he?" He hissed at the guards, his voice sounding more beast than human. The guards clamored out of his way, only stiffly pointing towards the private corridors. On all fours, as a half drake, he ran through the throne room and to the very room where they had their fallout… where Anduin had shoved him away and broken Wrathion's heart. The pain slowly melted away his rage, and he seemed to lose more of his draconic features the closer he stepped to the fateful room. He rested a half clawed hand on the door and gently pushed it open, walking inside to be greeted by Mattias Shaw, a Priestess from the cathedral, and several elite SI:7 guards. Wrathion wordlessly took his place at the bedside, and looked down at Anduin's pale face, grimacing in pain and terror. He touched Anduin's hand and brought it to his face, kissing it softly. Mattias gave one of his agents a knowing look, almost an "I told you so." Wrathion hissed at him softly.

"I won't tell you… anything…" Anduin rolled fitfully in his sleep. Wrathion gently grasped him by the sides of his head.

"Anduin, I'm here. I'm here." Anduin's voice went silent for a bit before he started up again.

"I won't tell you anything about him! It doesn't matter what you do!" His voice raised. "No… what are you doing with that? NO! STOP! WRATHION! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" He screamed- bloodcurdling horrible screams. The screams of a man being tortured. "SHES GOING TO KILL ME! HELP ME!" Wrathion blanched, unsure of how to respond but one thing standing out in his mind. _It's not Anduin they want. It's me._

"Stop." Wrathion said, looking at Anduin, and realizing why he had been afflicted. "Whoever you are, I'm here. Wrathion of the Black Dragonflight. Just stop." Wrathion's heart dropped, his soul sensing the danger he was in. _Is this how my father felt? Knowing what he was going to become and having no way to resist?_ "Give him back to me and I will meet your demands." Heavy silence. Anduin's breathing returned to normal. A full 5 minutes passed, Wrathion's body finally fully relaxed, and he shrugged his shoulders to hide his wings, much to the relief of the others in the room. "Leave us please, he's okay now."

"Wrathion, you know we can't just-" Mattias started.

"Leave." There was a distinct sharpness in his mouth that inspired the group to move. A minute later, he and Anduin were alone. Just like that day. He put his head in his hands, dread filling his mind. _What have I done… Oh god…_

Underneath him, Anduin stirred in his sleep, suddenly gasping for breath as he was returned to his rightful dimension. Wrathion didn't move, massaging his temples slowly and sighing. _I could really go for a smoke right now._ He stood and turned, not willing or able to face Anduin after what had happened between them. "W-Wrathion?" Anduin called out, sending pangs of emotion through Wrathion's body. Anduin reached out to him, grabbing him by his shirt. "Wrathion is that you?" Anduin said, tears rising in his voice, "Please talk to me, please," He was shaking.

"Yes, Anduin, it's me," Wrathion whispered softly, hurt clenching around his throat and threatening to suffocate him. "I'll leave you alone. I just came to help, I won't try anything."

"Please don't leave me," Anduin said pitifully, the tears he had struggled to hold back exploding at once, relief mixing with pain and desperation. "She took my eyelids- Wrathion please… stay…" He was sobbing now, full-on.

"Anduin?" Wrathion turned, looking down at him and seeing his panicked expression. _Took his eyelids? What is he talking about? Did they torture him? _Pangs of emotion filled him once more as he saw Anduin's desperate eyes. "Shh, I'll stay. I'll sit with you." Wrathion returned to his former place, watching Anduin out of the corner of his eye but refusing to make eye contact. A heavy silence settled on the room, to the point that Wrathion thought Anduin had fallen asleep again.

"Wrathion… how long have you had feelings for me?" Anduin asked, surprisingly seriously, his voice devoid of disgust. Wrathion looked at him then, surprised and curious as to why he asked.

"What? Why are you even asking?"

"Did you think about kissing me?"

"I suppose I did…"

"A lot?"

Wrathion blushed. "I-"

Anduin maneuvered his way towards him, "Did you think about doing other things with me too?"

Wrathion met his gaze with disbelief, "Where is all of this coming from Anduin? Are you still half asleep? Did they tell you to ask me these things?"

Anduin grabbed him by the neck. "Answer me." Wrathion felt pangs of arousal course through his veins.

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Anduin…" Anduin tightened his grip on Wrathion's neck, it wasn't to a painful extent, but enough to put some pressure on him.

"Answer me, you bastard."

"Well things like… touching you…"

"And?"

"Getting sucked off by you…"

Anduin laughed slightly at that. _What a stereotypical teenage boy answer._

Wrathion blushed angrily. "What's wrong with that?"

"What else?"

Wrathion eyed him distrustfully. "Sucking you off." Anduin averted his eyes, feeling himself get aroused at the thought. "Listen. Enough."

"Is that all?"

"All? Is that not enough for you?"

"Well can… how do men… even do it?" Wrathion blinked 10 times, in total silence.

"Excuse me?"

"How do men have sex? You've done it before right? Or can they not? You just suck each other off?" Anduin was becoming angry with Wrathion's attitude and at his own arousal.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because! Because…" Anduin paused. Wrathion looked at him pointedly. "I've been thinking about you too…" Wrathion's eyes widened in shock. "Like.. kissing and stuff… before I got taken by N'Zoth I was thinking about our kiss and I kind of masturbated to it and then… when I was over there or wherever I was they kept saying you were my beloved? And I just got really confused and I felt like I should talk to you about it, even before I guess I always kind of had weird thoughts-" Anduin rambled, obviously still only half there from his expedition to the other side.

"You masturbated thinking about me?" Wrathion said slowly, confused and excited by the prospect.

"No. I mean yes but don't get any ideas."

"Did you cum?" Wrathion leaned closer to him, his breath warm on Anduin's skin.

"N-no…" Anduin said.

_He's always been terrible at lying._ "Oh? Then what's the problem?"

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"No. Why would I?" Anduin suddenly and angrily grabbed Wrathion's face and kissed him, hard.

"Because I think I might like you! I don't know anymore okay! Just-" He shoved Wrathion away and put his head in his hands.

"Things not going well with Taelia?" Wrathion physically felt himself regretting his own jealousy as he brought the girl up.

"Well no. Not that that's any of your business."

"Maybe you just need another girl."

"Wrathion. Don't play stupid. I haven't thought about a girl the way I think about you ever, not even close. I don't know what… I don't even think I'm gay. I just like you… I don't know… does that make any sense?" He grumbled to himself, falling down onto the bed. Wrathion watched him closely, forgetting everything else about his fucked up life for a moment and losing himself in the moment.

"Then, you wouldn't get mad at me if I kissed you right now?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I would."

_Lying, lying, little lion. _Wrathion laughed softly. "Okay, then I won't." A minute of silence passed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Oh?" Wrathion climbed into the bed and on top of Anduin, pinning his arms to the bed. "I won't stop if you tell me I can start." Anduin closed the gaps between their faces and kissed him again, desperate and excited by the prospects of what was to come.

* * *

I tried to add a little bit of good at the end to balance out the bad at the beginning x) sorry if the gorey bits grossed any1 out. Sex (sexy? Unsure if they will rly fuck) scene coming out next chapter! Stay tuned folks.

P.S. I read every review and I love recieving them, please consider supporting me by leaving one!

-Scarabimi


	5. Star-Crossed Lovers

It's been a long time lovies! I've had this chapter written up for a while, but I was battling between adding more to it or not. After rereading it with fresh eyes though, I think I'm just going to leave it as is.

DISCLAIMER: Sexy sexy butt sex! Dont read it if you dont like it! BOYxBOY

u have been warned.

* * *

Anduin was a surprisingly good kisser- or maybe it was just that Wrathion had been waiting for this day for as long as he had known Anduin. Either way, the feeling of the King's lips on his was extraordinary, and he felt himself harden just from the sensation.

"Wrathion let go of my arms I want to touch you…" Anduin said, in between breaths, sounding innocent and naive. Wrathion slowly lessened his hold on Anduin and looked at him expectantly. Anduin gently placed his hands on either side of Wrathion's face and pulled him back into the kiss, savoring the feeling of warmth and comfort that the dragon gave him. _It feels so good. Way better than it's ever felt. How long have we been putting this off? We could have…_ Anduin's hands traveled down Wrathion's muscular neck and to his chest, tracing his waistline over his clothes.

Feeling Anduin's touch Wrathion instinctively pushed his hips against Anduin's feeling, somewhat surprisingly, Anduin's hard on. "You like this?" Wrathion murmured in Anduin's ear. Slowly licking his neck and causing Anduin to shiver. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long, my lion…" Anduin bit his lip, embarrassed to be in such a submissive position to his friend.

"Hey… take off your cloak…" Anduin said shyly. "I want to touch your wings." Wrathion blushed, biting Anduin's neck lightly as he remembered when Anduin used to play with his wings when they were younger. "You always liked it when I touched them, didn't you? They're so sleek…" Wrathion sat up, their erections pressing together hard through their clothes. _Even with all the times I imagined this, it never felt this good. _He undid his neck clasp and tossed his cloak to the side, sighing in relief as his wings stretched to their full, massive size.

"Wow… they're so much bigger now," Anduin said, before laughing at the innuendo he had accidentally made. He reached up and gently stroked the left one, smiling at the familiar feeling. "What does it feel like?" Wrathion moaned and pressed himself harder against Anduin, his wings shivering slightly.

"Feels good…" he said quietly, arching his back and pressing his wings forward so Anduin could touch them more.

"Does it turn you on?" Anduin questioned coyly, smirking at Wrathion's expression as he ran his hand down the boning of his wing. "You should answer questions from your King."

"It feels good. Feels-" Wrathion moaned, shivering heavily. "S-stop it…"

"You don't want me to, don't lie to yourself." Wrathion flapped his wings half angrily in response, making Anduin laugh. "You're used to getting what you want in bed?" Wrathion blushed, looking away from Anduin. "Soooo you wanna suck me off first or should I do you?" Anduin joked, sitting up slightly on the bed until their chests pressed together. Wrathion laughed, pulling his shirt off over his head and kissing Anduin again.

"You talk too much," he mumbled against his lips, as he started to undo Anduin's shirt. The warmth of their bare chests together comforted Anduin, and his worries seemed to melt away in the arms of his "beloved." _Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing, after all? _"I want to suck yours…" Wrathion said, so quietly that Anduin barely heard him.

"What?" Anduin blushed heavily, not expecting Wrathion to want him as badly as he did.

Wrathion climbed off of Anduin and settled himself so his face was between Anduin's legs. Looking up at him, he slowly undid the ties of his linen pants, and gently pulled them down to the boy's hipbones. _His skin is so fair and beautiful, it's just like a woman…_ He licked down Anduin's lower stomach, stopping when he reached curly blonde pubic hair. He smiled, nuzzling it slightly. "Who knew you'd be so cute down here?" Anduin struggled slightly, angered by the comment.

"What are you talking about, you creep?" He went to smack Wrathion's head away but stopped in his tracks when those powerful, red eyes met his. "You're the one… who's always been good looking." Anduin said, seriously and a bit sadly, piquing Wrathion's interest.

"You think I'm good looking?" Wrathion smiled, his wings perking up.

"Of course I do, who doesn't," Anduin grumbled angrily.

"Who matters except you?" Wrathion said slowly, distractedly, as he freed Anduin's erection from his pants, and noted the drops of precum dripping down it. _Fuck I can't believe I'm really seeing him like this… I haven't even seen his cock that many times and I don't think I've ever seen it hard... _Wrathion remembered their teenage years when they would bathe together in Pandaren streams and he would catch a sly glimpse. _He grew a lot since then, didn't he?_ Wrathion slowly licked up the length of Anduin's cock and looked up at him to see his expression.

"Have-have you-" Anduin kept cutting himself off twitching and moaning from the sensation of Wrathion's mouth.

"Yesh?" Wrathion said around Anduin's dick that he had now taken in his mouth.

"Have you- done- have- have you done- done this before?" Anduin finally managed to get out, pushing his cock as deep into Wrathion's mouth as he could. It was so warm and wet he already felt like he was reaching his limit.

Wrathion fell silent, exploring Anduin's erection in his mouth with his tongue. "Yu tashte liek sea salt," Wrathion murmured, slurring his words with his full mouth "tashte good." Anduin groaned at the words, reaching down with one of his hands and pushing Wrathion closer against his hips.

"Stop- stop or I'm gonna cum-" Wrathion slowly raised his head, smiling up at Anduin, which caused Anduin to get irritated.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Anduin said, glaring at Wrathion.

"Nothing, nothing, don't get your panties in a twist," Wrathion chuckled, as he removed the rest of Anduin's clothing.

"Why am I the only one naked? It feels weird…" Anduin said as he watched Wrathion.

"Well… I have to get you ready," Wrathion said, spreading Anduin's legs and pressing a finger against his entrance. "Here." Anduin blushed heavily.

"Wh-what?" He closed his legs forcefully, his thighs closing around Wrathion's cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"You asked me how men have sex?" Wrathion asked. "It's just like fucking a woman, except you use that hole instead of the other one." Anduin's face went white before quickly flushing red again.

"Wh-what? Excuse me- and WAIT why the hell is it _you_ fucking _me_ anyways?" Anduin started, exasperatedly. Wrathion, who had been lost nuzzling against Anduin's thighs, paused severely at this.

"What?"

"Why am I automatically the one being fucked? Did you never stop to think about that?" A minute of silence, that felt like ten passed.

"I guess… I don't know… I've only ever-"

"Oh yeah because you're the bigshot-dragon-monster-cock who does whatever he wants?" Wrathion looked at Anduin blankly, searching for a response but finding none.

"Wait what? How did you know anything about my dick?" Another minute of silence. "...you checked out my dick?"

"You didn't check out mine? I thought that was normal!" Anduin had started to go soft from the embarrassment of the conversation, which irritated Wrathion.

"Hey what are you losing focus for-"

"I'm not gonna be the one who gets fucked."

Wrathion sat up, confused at what to do, he had never expected to make it this far, and all of his wet dreams and fantasies had ended the same way- the opposite way that this was going. "Well I…"

Anduin sat up, pushing Wrathion down and starting to remove his pants. "So I'll fuck you, Yeah?"

"I- what?" Wrathion said, intimidated at the prospect. _Oh shit… what the fuck is happening. _"I guess…" He broke off with a moan, as Anduin's fingers encircled his hard-on and started stroking him gently.

"I knew it was big… but this big? It's really unfair that you're a dragon, you know? How was I supposed to have a chance anyway," Anduin said, mostly talking to himself. Mimicking Wrathion, he positioned himself between his legs and started to suck on the tip of Wrathion's cock. "Mmpf-" _It's actually huge, did he really think I could just take this inside me? Inside THERE?_ A feeling of sadness washed over Anduin, as he realized that he had probably done this with other men and that others had seen him like this. Wrathion twitched in his mouth, his wings flapping haphazardly as he arched his back in pleasure. Anduin, returning to the task at hand (or rather, mouth) lowered himself further against Wrathion's hips until almost half of his cock was inside his mouth. Wrathion slowly and gently began to move his hips, seemingly against his will, causing Anduin to gag slightly. "S-stahp," Anduin choked and gagged severely as Wrathion pushed especially deep. "Stop," he said, coughing as he pulled away. "You really need to be conscious of the fact of how big you are, you know?" Wrathion flushed, looking away from Anduin. _He's so shy… I don't think either of us predicted him being this shy…_ Anduin swallowed with apprehension, looking down at Wrathion's entrance. _Should we stop? I mean we've made it this far already… it seems a bit late to stop now right? Plus I'm really hard and I kind of want to see what it feels like..._ He gently pressed a finger against Wrathion, rubbing in slow circles like he had to Taelia the first time they had been together.

"Ugh- fuck-" Wrathion covered his face with one of his muscular arms, his cock twitching from the sensation. _It feels weird… this is how it feels to be on the bottom?_ Wrathion thought. Anduin, taking Wrathion's reaction as a sort of permission, slipped a finger inside of him, and gently rubbed at his insides. Wrathion clenched his teeth. "It feels weird." Anduin looked up at him.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no…" Anduin slipped another finger inside, stretching him slowly. "A-ahh feels weird." Anduin watched Wrathion's cock twitch and precum drip down its underside, a raw sexual desire coursed through his veins and he felt himself twitch in anticipation.

"Fuck Wrathion I want to put it in…" He slowly started to move his fingers in and out, feeling the tightness and warmth of the dragon's insides.

"Fuck-no- stop- feels so weird- I can't-" Anduin stopped, noticing Wrathion trembling.

"Wrathion can I put it in?" Wrathion groaned, clenching his teeth and damning his inability to say no to his love. "I'm gonna put it in okay?" Anduin sat up, and positioned his tip at Wrathion's entrance, slowly pressing the tip against it.

"F-fuck what are you-" Anduin pressed harder, until the tip slipped inside of him, stretching Wrathion hard. "Hurts- it hurts-"

"Just bear with it for a bit, once it's all the way inside I'll let you adjust to it," Anduin said through clenched teeth, overwhelmed at the pleasure of being inside the dragon's body. "Fuck… you feel so much better than Taelia… you know that?" Wrathion felt his pride swell, happy at Anduin's words, but conflicted with pain. "Does it still hurt? I want to move…" Anduin said softly, gently pushing in and out of Wrathion.

"Hurts… stop…" but Wrathion's cock gave him away, twitching with pleasure at the feeling of Anduin's cock inside him.

"I can't hold back anymore… sorry." Anduin said, watching Wrathion twitching. He started to thrust, his cock reaching deep inside Wrathion and hitting a spot that made his stomach itch with a slow but intense building pleasure.

"U-ugh…"

"Does it hurt?"

"No-feels-feels weird…" Anduin moaned as Wrathion twitched, causing him to tighten around him.

"Fuck it feels so good Wrathion… it's so hot…" He picked up the pace, fucking Wrathion faster against that same spot that made his spine tingle. "Does it feel okay?" He asked slowly, his mind sedated with the powerful effects of pleasure. Wrathion had gone silent, embarrassed at the way his own body was feeling. "Wrathion?"

"...more..." Wrathion said softly.

"What? I can't hear…" Wrathion raised his hips against Anduin, pushing him deeper.

"More- please- more- just fuck me more," Anduin caught a glimpse of his flushed, erotic face that drove him over the edge. _Who knew he could make a face like that…_ Anduin thought to himself, as he pounded into Wrathion even harder than before. "Fuck- it feels good- it feels-" Wrathion moaned, his wings stretching out and shivering slightly. "Anduin touch me- p-please." Anduin reached up and started stroking Wrathion's cock fast, keeping in rhythm with his own movements. "C-cummin-g," Wrathion gasped, lost in the pleasure and half-insane from the feeling of Anduin's body conquering his own. He came, hard, and the movements of his orgasm caused him to clench around Anduin, causing the king to reach his orgasm. Anduin slumped over him, panting heavily, his hands flat against Wrathion's broad chest and his blonde hair curling around his shoulders in haphazard waves. _What… just… happened..._Anduin thought lazily to himself, dizzy with pleasure from his orgasm. _Felt so good… fuck…_ As he slowly regained his senses, he looked up at Wrathion, realizing he too was panting heavily.

"Wrathion…" Anduin started.

"Just pull out first please," Wrathion said, embarrassed and blushing heavily. Anduin looked down at their bodies, seeming to remember where he was.

"Right-sorry," he slowly started to pull out, watching Wrathion's face grimace in pain as he did. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Anduin asked, concern filling his mind.

"Yeah at the beginning, but then- well, that's part of the problem. It felt good. It felt really, really fucking good," Wrathion covered his eyes with his hands.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling good," Anduin started, feeling like he was consoling a child.

"I just felt like… a virgin… I don't know… I'm embarrassed. I even moaned like a girl," Anduin smiled, laying next to Wrathion and resting his head on his chest.

"I felt like a virgin too. Guess it was a first time for both of us?" Wrathion lay silent, overcome with emotion.

"Anduin… I really like you…" Anduin sat up, pulling Wrathion's hands from his eyes and realizing, to his shock, that Wrathion was crying.

"Hey- Wrathion…" Anduin frowned, "I know you really like me, I think maybe I knew for a lot longer than that moment you kissed me. Are you still upset by the things I told you?"

"It's not that… it's that… I'm going to… disappear soon…" Wrathion said, slowly, watching Anduin's face and feeling pain even worse than the one-sided longing he had endured for years. "I'm going to disappear. So try not to worry about me, okay?" Wrathion half-smiled, pulling Anduin into his arms. "I'm so glad that we could share this time together before I had to go- even if it didn't go the way I expected."

"Wrathion what are you talking about? You're scaring me…" Anduin struggled slightly in his grip, feelings of anxiety rising the longer the silence went on. "Wrathion? What do you mean disappear?" Wrathion remained silent, much to Anduin's dismay.

"Wrathion? What the fuck- you're seriously worrying me…" he freed himself from the dragon's grasp and looked at his face. Wrathion's eyes were closed and scrunched up as if he were in pain. His wings fluttered lightly in the breeze, and Anduin again felt himself remembering how they had been as teenagers.

"Don't worry about me, there's nothing either of us can do now," Wrathion murmured, rolling onto his side. "Can you draw a bath for me? You made a bit of a mess."

_He's deflecting._ "Not before you answer me. What do you mean you're going to disappear?" Anduin pressed, starting to become angry. "Wrathion what the fuck? Do you think this is a joke? I went so long without you and now that you're back I'm not just going to let you run away again," his voice was rising with his temper. "You don't get it do you? I LIKE YOU TOO! I care what fucking happens to you!" Silence. "Wrathion please…" Anduin felt tears choking his throat. "You're all I have left."

"Don't do that…" Wrathion said, propping himself up slightly and stroking Anduin's cheek, rubbing at his tears. The pain! He thought he knew pain all those years! He thought he knew pain when Anduin angrily pushed him away! It was all nothing. Watching Anduin now, knowing they had feelings for each other, no matter how confused or stupid they were… Wrathion felt like his very soul was shattering. "Just run a bath for us, let's relax and enjoy the rest of the night."

Anduin stood angrily, pointing at Wrathion. "I'm not going to let you leave this palace I swear to you I'll lock you up before you go kill yourself for nothing." A moment of silence passed. "I'M THE KING. You obey. ME." Anduin then promptly turned and stormed off to the bathroom, cursing at him under his breath.

* * *

:) Follow, favorite, leave a comment! More to come, not sure when though...


End file.
